A short ride
by Jaz74
Summary: Kate remembered him telling her he loved her, she now had to be sure of that.  A one shot, about Kate, her bike, and Rick Castle.


Kate had invited him up to her apartment, not that he hadn't been there before but she invited him up today for a reason, he knew that, just wasn't sure what that reason was.

He had picked up the phone with a smile, knowing it was Beckett on the other end.  
>"Kate." he said cheerfully "Hey Castle," she said sitting down on her lounge running a hand through her hair wondering how she would play this.<br>"How are you going?"  
>"Slightly insane."<br>He smiled, she had been resting up at home for the past three weeks and getting more frustrated and bored each day. She sometimes came by the loft for a visit, he enjoyed those days. Even if she didn't say much while she was there. She would usually sit with him in his office for a while, he'd make lunch or they would have a coffee. She would make small talk asking him how his book was going. She couldn't talk about her work as she wasn't allowed back there yet. She had been trying for the past week to get into work but they wouldn't let her past the front door. Something about work place health and safety, need a clearance first. She rolled her eyes.  
>"Don't know why they won't just let me go in and do desk duty." she mumbled as she picked at some papers on his desk one afternoon after getting sent home again.<br>"Kate, you will be back at work soon enough." he put his hand on hers.  
>"Humph." she sat back. "I guess."<p>

So here was Castle taking a phone call from Beckett.  
>"Some of our great historians were classed as Insane Kate."<br>"Thanks." she rolled her eyes.  
>"You know what I mean."<br>"I guess...hey Castle could you come over?"  
>"What, now?"<br>"Unless you are busy, I'd understand that."  
>"I'll be there soon." he put the phone down She looked at her phone with a frown then smiled.<p>

True to his word he was there not long after.  
>She answered the door.<br>"Hey." she said "Kate."  
>"You run over here?" she looked out into the hallway.<br>"No...well not really."  
>"Hmmmmm."<br>"You wanted to talk?"  
>"Yeh, Castle but not here, lets go somewhere else." she grabbed her keys and they left the apartment. "Got something to show you."<br>"You now have my attention detective."  
>She smiled to herself of course she had his attention, she always had his attention, now was no different.<p>

The taxi dropped them off at some storage sheds they got out and walked down a few rows. They stopped at one and she opened up the rollerdoor. Standing there looking in with a smile at the Harley Davidson, shiney infront of her. She bit her lip then looked at Castle.  
>"Nice Beckett."<br>She walked forward running her finger over the chrome and seats. She looked back at Castle.  
>"Here." she thrust a helmet at his chest. Grabbing one for herself.<br>"What, we are going for a ride?"  
>"Yip...any problem with that Rick?"<br>"No, no problem." he shook his head.  
>"Good." she smiled hopping on and walking it backwards out of the shed.<br>"Are you sure you are up to riding at the moment Kate."  
>"I think so...I took a three hour ride yesterday. Thats when I got this crazy idea." she shook her head and pulled the rollerdoor down. "You hopping on?." she said as she tied her hair up and put on her helmet.<br>"Yeh." he raised his eyebrows and got on the back. "So what do you want me to do back here."  
>"Just hold on...and don't squirm." she wacked the top of his helmet getting it to sit right.<br>"I can do that."  
>They rode to Belle Harbour, Kate parked up near the waterfront. She got off first and then Castle.<br>"So how did I do?" he asked, hoping he had done the right things as in leaning her way when she went round corners and he tried not to move too much eventhough he could hardly believe Kate Beckett took him for a ride on her motorbike, he had to contain his excitement. This was turning out to be a great day.  
>"You did fine." she touched his chest with one hand then sat down on a bench seat. She looked out to sea. Castle sat beside her.<br>"So what other crazy ideas do you have in store for me."  
>"Just this one." she looked at him. "Rick." she paused. "You know when I was shot in the cemetary."<br>"Yeh." he looked down at his hands.  
>"I remember." she kept her eyes on him.<br>"You remember?"  
>"I remember what you said."<br>"Oh...I thought you said you didn't."  
>"I know." it was her turn to look away. "I didn't know what to say at the time, I needed time to think about it, umung other things." she kicked some dirt under her foot. She looked back at him. "Did you mean it?"<br>"I...of course I meant it."  
>"It wasn't just because you thought I was going to die?"<br>He shook his head slowly. "It was bad timing I know but I did mean it."  
>She nodded slowly.<br>"You haven't said it again."  
>"I know...my timing isn't the greatest."<br>"Neither is mine."  
>He didn't know where to go from here.<br>They sat in silence for a moment listning to the water and seagulls squark around them. Suddenly she looked at him again "Say it again, now that things are different." she rested her chin on her shoulder.  
>Castle looked at her in surprise, he blinked.<br>"I lover you Kate." his eyes searched her face.  
>She smiled. "Thank you." they leaned in and kissed softly.<br>Then after a while pulled apart. She held onto his shirt and bit her lip.  
>"So." he said. "Does this mean I get to ride your bike?"<br>She pushed him playfully.  
>"Not likley Castle, you need to earn that privilage."<br>"Well detective...I'm definatley willing to do that." he smiled and they kissed again.

the end.


End file.
